regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
William Burke
Will is a big nerd who hides behind huge stacks of books in his office translating long untouched texts to discover ancient, lost magics. He also sells the best disguises in the Northern Hemisphere on the Network under the pseudonym of Odin. ''Please do not attack him with monkeys. Will has monkey fear and sometimes has nightmares of poo being flung at him only to detonate like an explosive. __TOC__ William Ilias Burke Birth name: William Vincent Burke (middle name legally changed to Ilias in 1999) Nicknames: He will answer to Will, Bill or Liam without preference to friends. He will only ever introduce himself as Will if he is not introducing himself as William. Anyone who is not considered to be a friend can get away with calling him Will fairly easily. Friends who have known him since childhood through his father’s network of acquaintances sometimes still call him Vincent or Vin, a practice he put to rest near the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts. Alias: Odin (for purposes of business in The Network) Age: 27 Birth date: 2nd February, 1981 Bloodline: Pure (supposedly). First cousin once removed of Caractacus Burke, founding co-owner of Borgin & Burkes. His genealogy is easily traced back to the ninth century AD and to the last King of Mercia. He is also a direct descendant of Herbert Burke which makes him also a descedent of the Black family. Occupation: Theorist focusing on ancient magics for the Regulators. Will spends his days holed up in his office with books piled high enough to obscure him from view. He puts his language skills to use deciphering ancient texts, slowly translating them so he can uncover ancient magics that no one has been able to access for centuries. He then uses the newly accesible information to test its practical uses for their purposes in controlling or confining the effects of the wild magic that the field agents have to deal with. Will is, essentially, a nerd translating and cataloguing old texts in hopes they will gleam something useful from their pages. Home: The Burke Estate is situated north of Burghill in Herefordshire. The entire property has long been heavily warded against muggles so they do not stumble onto or through the grounds. Finances: Very wealthy due to being the last of the Burke line which is very old and has been very upper-class aristocratic for as long as they can trace it. His illegal trade adds to his wealth. His pay as a Regulator may as well be non-existent. As the last surviving member of the Burke line William inherited the portion of Borgin & Burkes that belonged to his cousin Caractacus Burke. He plays no role in the running of the shop but rather leaves that to Mr. Borgin. He does, however, take financial responsibility for half of the shop, including both its losses and its gains. Household: Will has a handful of house elves (Fi runs the house, Bamf runs the kitchen with the help of Lolli, and Dolkin does anything that’s needed, usually answering to Fi for most of his tasks). He’s fairly sure he has a couple cats (one of whom is appropriately named Ferret and the other is named Fish) but he rarely runs into them. He also has a Red Tail Boa named Teddy. External Appearance: Unassuming is the perfect word to describe William. If it were up to him he would completely slip beyond anyone’s notice most days. He purposely does not do anything to attract attention from his clothing to his hair to his expression on his face. Will is a very low key person and he is usually calm and relaxed which helps to slipping below the radar. His default expression on his face is completely blank, as if someone forgot to write in an expression. He is, however, very facially expressive when he speaks. Will’s entire face is highly animated. He smiles easily and speaks with his hands when in the presence of a friend, or at least an acquaintance he thinks of favourably. William can border on cartoonish with his facial expressions and reactions to things but this is only seen when in the presence of friends and his friends don’t tend to number too high. His stride is long, but calm. It appears he has all the time in the world as he walks in a meandering stroll from one place to another, always sure to give himself enough time to get where he needs to go without being tardy. Posture is always dignified, back straight and chin up. It isn't stiff, stuck up or snooty, simply confident. Will does have a habit of sometimes betraying his more informal personality by a small slumping of the shoulders. His stride and posture seem in direct opposition to William's carelessly casual attire. Height: 6'1 Weight: 159lbs Hair: Brown, long and shaggy but thankfully straight so it's mostly orderly Eyes: Chestnut Style of dress: Varies. Mostly Will tries simply to not clash. Depending on the day and the mood he could pull on a pair of jeans and a flawlessly pressed tee shirt, or he may wear a rumpled suit with a loose tie, though he tries to avoid wearing a noose whenever possible. Above all things Will enjoys being comfortable, he can't abide anything on his body that makes him itch, scratch or feel like he's on show. He wears a lot of button up, collared shirts though whether or not they are pressed or wrinkled or worn with a tie or simply left undone at the top changes daily. At work he is always in a suit, or at the very least jeans with a collared shirt and jacket, though rarely does he exude the epitome of responsibility and professionalism. Lowering people's expectations means they rarely will ask much of you. He prefers wearing black because you just can't clash with black. White and grey have also been known to crop up as well as the occasional brown or blue. Never will William wear anything brightly coloured. He feels bright colours are so contradictory to his personality that they are simply outright lies and they make him feel as though he is playing a part rather than simply wearing clothes. Clothing is definitely about being comfortable, not squirming all day. He’s been known to snarl at the thought of clothing and colours he doesn’t feel suit him. Manner of Speech: If he’s not speaking to a friend or someone he is on casual terms with William has a tendency to be slightly formal with everyone. He won’t use nicknames even if they are customarily used with that person by others. He will say “sir” and “ma’am” often. He will often address people by their last names and keep overly formal word choices out of his speech. On casual terms he’s incredibly informal and tends to swear. In English he has a wandering accent. It’s not exactly British but it doesn’t exactly belong to any of the languages he knows either. When he speaks any other language his accent is perfect. Typical Scent: Leather, lime, the metallic tang of ozone, and very slightly of boomslang skin. First Impression: Aristocracy attempting to play in the lower classes and failing. Internal Personality: Familiarity is something William prizes, though it is often hard won. Upon first acquaintance Will is polite, detached, cordial and borders on cold. He is better related to a metal and glass skyscraper than anything else. This is hardly personal, it is default. If he does not know you he feels there is no reason to extend such things as warmth and friendliness. Pleasantries dictated by manners are the extent of his efforts. This is not to say Will has a quiet loathing for all people, quite the contrary. If he learned anything at all from his departed patriarch it was to be selective in one's choosing of associates. William’s tastes in associates is quite the stark contrast to those his father would have chosen for him. Only after deciding whether or not someone would be a worthy person to keep around does William put in any effort beyond requisite. The closer one becomes to the man the less of the metal and glass exterior and more of the stone and fire interior. To those he has decided are friends Will is friendly, he is kind and he is warm. He will always do what he can to help a friend so long as it is not to the unavoidable detriment of himself. Those he deems friends become family and family means more to him than all else, excluding himself. Keenly aware of his surroundings, Will is acutely perceptive, often picking up on small details others miss in body language or semantics. He's an excellent judge of character and studies people thoroughly to come to his conclusions. Rather clever, his mind works quickly, making connections before most others are anywhere near putting piece A together with piece B. This has given him quite the intolerance for people of a lesser mind, not having the patience to wait for them to catch up or to explain things to people more than once. Despite how much the people he has adopted as family may mean to him, the single most important person to William remains himself. He is willing to take small risks for others but he certainly won't go out on a limb that may snap beneath him and cause him to plummet onto the concrete below. Sneaky and potentially illegal deeds are not out of the question for Will as long as he can take measures to ensure he is not caught, this is most often done through the use of glamours and cloaking spells. Low key is likely the best description of William over all. He doesn't like showy, flashy, glitzy things. He prefers substance over aesthetic, though he in no way feels the two should be mutually exclusive. Marble, crystal and satin are not preferences of his own, instead he'd rather be surrounded by stone, wood and heavy cotton. His personality is reflected in his home which is more akin to a homey cottage than it is to the centuries old estate that it is. Will is sharply intelligent and more than simply magically proficient, however he is not and will never be a warrior. It isn't that he is a coward, but fighting does nothing to ensure one’s continued existence the majority of the time. He has neither the heart or the bravado to run in head first and fight the good fight. Will would rather leave that to the foolish Gryffindors and their ilk, they seem genetically better suited for it than himself. Political Views: Will has a strange mix of the kind of politics one would expect from someone of his class and a liberalism not usually found among the old pure-blood families. He tends to be of the opinion that muggles and wizards are like oil and vinegar and shouldn’t mix on a large scale. He would be decidedly against muggles in general knowing about the wizarding world. He’s alright with families of muggleborns but romantic involvements with muggles he gets very iffy on in terms of exposing their world. He has nothing against muggleborns or halfbloods and is equally as likely to associate with them than he is anyone else. He is against werewolves being treated like people, though he supports centaurs and goblins. He thinks purist values in general are bollocks and the people who maintain them should get a heavy does of obliviation. William wants to maintain wizarding identity but he doesn’t see blood purity as a reason to look down on people when there are plenty of much more valid reasons to look down on them (like for being idiots, for example). Quirks/Habits: • Accidentally wards doorways without realising it so others can’t enter • Encrypts all of his translations so only he can read it • Won’t let anyone near his books, his parchment or his ink at work • Avoids anything not easily identified as human around the office after a niffler tried to eat off his finger to get to a ring he was wearing • If someone speaks to him in a language he knows he will immediately respond in kind and forget about everyone who may be around who has no idea what they’re saying. • Tends to get distracted by accents and languages, particularly those he isn’t intimately familiar with • Will sit and watch people for hours as “homework” for his glamours • Will hold a door for any woman, even if he doesn’t like her • Fiddles with his tie when he’s wearing one whenever he’s not concentrating on something Strengths: Pragmatic, critical, honest, an impeccable liar, emotional strength, very gifted with glamours and cloaking spells, selective detachment, fiercely loyal to whom he chooses to be, warm, concise, translation, sleight of hand, polyglot, perceptive, empathic (but only if he feels like it), herbology, polyjuice, charms. Weaknesses: Sometimes too detached from things, keeps most people emotionally separate from himself, critical, honest, cold to those he does not know, always looking for the loophole, impatience, intolerant of narrow-minded world views, an aversion to blood purists, fairly apathetic toward anyone who isn’t a friend, most potions, divination, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, transfigurations from one species to another. Fears: Slightly claustrophobic, the degeneration of his mother’s repuation, being buried alive, drowning, suffocation, being caught by authorities as Odin and ending up in one of the less humane versions of prison. Will gets strangely uneasy about monkeys or monkey-type animals. Philias: Women (that counts, right?), language, quiet, open land, Northern Renaissance art, etchings, wood furniture, stone, reptiles, cats, rope. Hobbies/Interests: Travelling, languages, other cultures, anthropology (in a non-academic sense), illusion magic, muggle illusionists, glamours, jazz music, blues, food (he really likes to eat), Scotch (Highland Park), tweaking spells, walking/wandering (particularly in the very early hours of the morning), people watching, human behaviour, nervous habits, the symphony, classical music, classic literature (wizarding), flying. Favourite Belongings: His mother’s portrait, ancient foreign texts on illusion magic and glamours, his mother’s piano forte, his property/house, his house elves (technically they are belongings), his pets (if they can really qualify as belongings) whenever they’re around, his collection of photographs from the places he’s gone throughout his life. Favourite Places: The top of the main staircase in the house: Will spends hours some days sitting at the top of the stairs speaking to his mother’s portrait. Amsterdam, Netherlands: He really likes the architecture here. It’s where he refined his command of Dutch. Morocco: It was his unexpected refuge from his father during the war. Living there for two years helped him understand his mother’s background much better than he ever could have otherwise. Prague: It’s the last place he went before the war started and his father refused to let him out of the country. It was the first place he went after the war was over in England. William associates it with freedom. Boggart: Vampires sucking his blood until he dies Patronus: Fox (Shapeshifting, Cleverness, Observational Skills, Cunning, Stealth, Camouflage, Invisibility, Ability to Observe Unseen, Persistence, Diplomacy, Wildness, Adaptation, Slyness, Wisdom, Protection, Intelligence) Mirror of Erised: Present reality Amortentia Potion: Cornish violets, burning wood, salt water, linen Smells like: White musk, lime, violets, citron, ozone, grass/trees and vaguely of metal and boomslang skin. Secrets: He’s a half-blood. If his father hadn’t been killed in the war he had plans to kill the man himself. He’s Odin. He regularly betrays the Regulators to Pritchard because his loyalty lies with his best friend, not his department. History William Vincent Burke was born to a very ancient and well-known Pure-blood line. Erastus was the last of his direct line of the Burkes. He had distant cousins, but no close relations left beyond his immediate family as many of the Burke lines had died out by the time he was born. It was something of a miracle that it had survived so long, honestly. Written genealogical history traced the pure-blooded Burke line back to the last king of Mercia who was driven from his throne by the Danes. The Burkes have historically been known to be boastfully proud of their heritage. Unfortunately for many others their bloodline has been investigated by more than one schoolboy nemesis only to be verified time and again. Erastus was not unlike his forefathers in this regard. His pride, however, drove him to seek a jewel. He spent holidays from Hogwarts scouring Europe, Asia and South America for a bride for him. It was his desire to find the single most gorgeous pure-blooded female and make her his own. His prize was found in Morocco and her name was Shada Medina. The Burkes were more concerned with maintaining the purity of their bloodline and it’s continuation than they were with ethnic purity and they found the Moroccan girl acceptable. A marriage was arranged and a month after he’d finished his studies at Hogwarts Erastus married Shada. Approximately one year later on the second of February a nineteen year old Shada was giving birth to the Burke heir. Shada insisted he be named William but gave no reason why. William had been the name of the only boy she’d ever loved and she wished to give it to her son. His father insisted he be named Vincent, which was a Latin name for conqueror. In the end Shada won out and he was named William Vincent Burke. Growing up Will always suspected his parents didn’t care for one another much. His mother would ignore or avoid his father as much as she could while his father used the same cold tone with his mother as he did with the house elves who loathed him. That was the way of the Burke home, everything loathed its overbearing patriarch and everyone adored the warmth of the matriarch. Will clung to his mother like all infants do and he never relinquished his grip on her. His father called him Vincent in a manner that was cold and distant but his mother called him William or Will in a tone that was like a warm breeze through the sunlight. She radiated and he always thought of his mother in the same manner as the sun while he thought of his father as a dead forest in the winter. Her warmth, her kindness and her very welcoming smile were the things that Will would always remember about his mother. Erastus was busy, though what precisely his business was Will could not have even begun to have told you. His father’s absence led to him spending all his time with his mother. She took to educating him young, teaching him to read very early on. She also took it upon herself to teach him her native Arabic and Spanish, hoping through the study of other languages he would come to both appreciate and respect other cultures. Shada wanted to ensure her son would be bright and have his own brain about him. Shada taught him to think for himself and never accept things simply because others wanted him to. It was a lesson he learned well. His mother greatly feared him ever turning into his father who she viewed as something of a monster. While Shada held her young son’s mind in highest regard Erastus valued his blood purity most. This only added to the reasons why his father did not bother with him much and drove him deeper into his mother’s embrace. By the time he was ten Will was fluent in English, Arabic, and Spanish. He was also beginning to learn German and Dutch. He could read on a level expected of someone four years older than himself and he had a fair command of small charms she taught him. Before he was eleven, however, his mother would be dead. Being the prideful youth he was and having the equally prideful parents he did Erastus had never looked too closely at her heritage, secure in the fact that she was a pure-blood. When Will was ten Erastus discovered she wasn’t as pure-blooded as her father had claimed. Shada had very purposely never told Will she was a pure-blood and since it never came up once her father had assured the Burkes her lie was only one of omission. Her father had married for love, something his family had never agreed with or accepted. His wife was a Spaniard and a muggleborn. She died in childbirth with Shada and his family allowed him to keep his child only on the condition that no one ever know her mother’s maiden name, or her family, which would therefore allow them to keep the secret of their now tainted bloodline. Erastus discovered the betrayal and took it quite badly, to say the least. Will was at the door, coming to look for his mother, when he saw his father strangling her. She saw her son and did nothing to inform her murderous husband of the fact. She wanted Will to understand the kind of man Erastus was. Erastus covered up the death and while the medical examiner wasn’t fooled he was easy to buy. Her death was listed as a heart attack. If William was distant before he may as well have moved onto another continent after witnessing his father’s murder of his mother. He was justifiably terrified of the man and was grateful for being surrounded by tutors to filll his mother’s place in his education. Will spent most of his time in the family’s library even when his tutors weren’t there. He was completely unwilling to spend his time with his mother’s murderer simply because he’d contributed half of Will’s genetic material to him. Sperm did not make a man a father and Erastus Burke knew nothing about being a father, or arguably about being a man at all. Erastus didn’t even want William, exactly. He wanted an heir, nothing more than a son to carry on teh family name. William would wonder for years afterward if that was the only thing that kept him alive. When he received his Hogwarts letter the following February Will sulked over the seven month wait. Another seven months with his father! In preparation he convinced his tutors to procure the school texts for him and teach him preemptively. One or two may have needed a little persuading, but it was hard to resist a student who genuinely wanted to learn. It wasn’t ambition to be the head of his class which had led to this decision but rather the knowledge that it’d have elated his mum if she were still alive. The loss of her struck him deeply and he found himself trying very hard to emulate the person she was trying to form him into, particularly now that he saw what the alternative was in the matter. The Sorting Hat placed William into Ravenclaw. He knew his father had wanted him to land in Slytherin but even without his utter aversion to the man that placement never stood a chance. Shada had accomplished her goal too well. William was her son, not Erastus’, and in just the first ten years that was cemented so fully that the only house the Sorting Hat had considered other than Ravenclaw was Hufflepuff due to Will’s fierce loyalty to his mother. Those who had met him before Hogwarts knew Will as Vincent as his father refused to ever refer to his son as William or any variation thereof. The professors naturally referred to him as William in classes, confusing those who had known them all their lives as Vincent, and that helped him to transition to William more fully. He didn’t stop the others, mostly children of pure-bloods whose parents shared his father’s questionable political views, from calling him Vincent but he did make a point of establishing himself as William with all newcomers. The name held a particular pride for the momma’s boy. Not wanting to deal with anyone he associated with his father, Will kept mostly to himself. It took no time at all for him to be convinced that most people outside of Ravenclaw were complete idiots who weren’t worth his time anyway. He kept his nose buried in books and spent much of his time furthering his familiarity with the two languages his mother had been teaching him before she died. His marks were high in school because homework was something to do and he knew his mother would have wanted him to do well. Free time was spent doing his own studying. The two things that captured Will’s interest most were languages and glamour magics, anything that could disguise something as another thing without a transfiguration. Summer and winter hols were often spent in other countries in the company of language tutors. He used his time away from Hogwarts to immerse himself in the countries of the languages he was learning so he could learn the cultural nuances better from having the experience. For the most part his father was glad to not have to deal with the boy. He ruled through fear and spent every moment with his heir trying to instill into him values centred on pure-blood supremacy, values which directly contradicted things his mother had taught him. Will spent as little time in his father’s presence as possible even when he was home at the estate. Making friends, actual friends and not just kids he happened to know, was a slow process for Will. He was picky about who he’d bother with and even pickier about who he’d continue to spend his time with. In his third year, however, he met the boy who would turn out to be his life long best friend. Graham Pritchard seemed to avoid people nearly as much as William did. Graham’s nose was also always in a book. Will couldn’t tell you exactly what the process through which they became friends was, but it had run full course by the end of Graham’s first year and William realised one day that he considered the other boy his best friend. Eventually he’d come to regard Graham almost as a little brother of sorts, though their relationship remained firmly in the realm of best mates rather than veering off into a pseudo-brother dynamic which would have been easy enough with the two year age gap between them. The next year Will finally would discover why his father had killed his mother. With rumours of Voldemort having returned his father was restless. He refused to let Will out of the country during winter hols his fourth year and so William was imprisoned in the house more or less. His father didn’t sleep well and spoke in fits loud enough that if William wasn’t in a deep sleep he’d wake from the noise. He’d creep along and sit outside the door and listen. At first he didn’t believe it when he heard his father shouting in his sleep about the traitorous woman and how she had to die because of her taint. It took several more nights before he heard what her taint was. He wrote to his grandfather the next day though William had only ever had very little contact with the man in his life. Will purposely wrote to his grandfather in Arabic, citing to his father that he wasn’t sure how comfortable the man was with English and since his mother had ensured he was fluent in her native tongue it was more respectful to write in the language. The truth of his heritage was confirmed by a letter from his grandfather days later. At first William wasn’t sure what to do with this news. He’d been a pure-blood all his life and now it turned out he was a half-blood. Once the shock wore off he came to terms with the shift in his view of himself. He’d never embraced his father’s blood purity values and it suddenly made sense to him why his mother had always encouraged him to think for himself and judge people for who they were to him. The fact that it was his beloved mother whose line was “muddied” made it all that much easier to accept. He resolved to keep it a secret, though. He did it in part for his maternal grandfather, but mostly he did it because he did not want to risk anyone’s opinion of his mother to drop. Shada had been well-liked despite being exotic, or perhaps because of it in some circles. Other than her husband no one had ever seemed to take a dislike to her. He didn’t want her memory marred by the fact he knew some people would look less favourably upon her for having been a half-blood. William also didn’t think he would remain calm, precisely, if anyone decided she deserved her death because of her muggleborn mother. It would be years before he would even confess this secret to his best friend. By the end of that school year William had insisted anyone who normally called him Vincent call him William and refused to answer to his middle name anymore. War broke out in his fifth year and Erastus proudly proclaimed loyalty to Voldemort. He made it very clear to William that he expected his son to follow in his footsteps when he was old enough. William had no plans whatsoever to follow his father’s example. He remained at Hogwarts during the war and spent the holidays in Morocco with his grandfather. They would travel so Will could indulge his love of languages and his grandfather ensured he had language tutors at his disposal as best as he could manage. Once or twice William had longed for a language which Ilias could not find someone fluent in and it had to be pushed back as something to learn later. During the war William anonymously fed information to the Order that he would gleam from his father on the rare occasion that he’d be around the man. He kept as silent as possible about it all. His sixth year, however, Ilias pulled him from Hogwarts and sent him to school in Morocco. Will kept in constant contact with Graham and was glad to be free of his father who was furious Ilias had gone behind his back to steal his child away. His rage didn’t last for long. In the winter of 1998 Erastus Burke was killed in battle by a member of the Order of the Phoenix. William celebrated his father’s death in the home his mother had grown up in. When the war ended in 1999 William returned to England to handle the technicalities of his estate. He helped the Ministry comb through the Burke Estate for every even vaguely dark object or magic in the place. He wasn’t even on the continent for most of the war so the Ministry had quickly ruled him innocent of any involvement in the war his father had died during. The entirety of the estate and the Burke wealth was officially signed over to him just before his nineteenth birthday. William erased every last piece of evidence his father had existed from the house and grounds at large, even going so far as to completely renovate entire sections of the house. This effort included having his name legally changed. He removed the Vincent his father had favoured and replaced it with his grandfather’s name, Ilias. The house elves were delighted to have Will as their master finally. They’d adored Shada and their admiration was instantly placed on William who was much kinder to the servants than his father ever would have considered. Honey, he found, caught more flies than vinegar and it wasn’t a grand idea to mistreat the creatures who made your dinner. A portrait of his mother completed soon before her murder had soon after been hidden by his father. Once it was found Will put it at the top of the stairs so the portrait could see the goings on of the house and speak to anyone who comes up the stairs. Graham wasn’t in England when William had finally gotten back to the country in 1999. His best friend had pulled a stupid, Gryffindor stunt and joined up with the military. Without him around William found little reason to stick around England much and spent a great deal of his time travelling to other countries, primarily learning their languages and their culture as well as digging up anything he could on cloaking and illusion magics. He returned to his native land when he’d gotten word that his best friend was back. Graham Pritchard was not the same person anymore. It’d been years since they’d been in one another’s presence but William wasn’t an idiot. Whatever happened while Graham was in the military was what changed him. He’d still been the same person in their owls during the war. Graham, who now was going exclusively by his last name, didn’t seem to want to talk about it so Will didn’t ask. He’d be around if his mate wanted to tell him what had happened to him but he figured adjusting and accepting this new version was a far better course of action than fixating on the differences would have been. In 2005 Will joined the Regulators as a theorist in pursuit of more information on illusion magics. Since his school years he had worked on glamours and illusions, fine tuning and altering them. He’d learnt how to attach a glamour to a piece of metal, most often he used jewellery as it was inconspicuous, which would activate the spell once it was in contact with skin. He’d started to sell them for a very high price in the countries he spent time in under the name of Odin. Potions hadn’t ever been his forte but he was exceptionally gifted with the polyjuice potion. He’d collect hair easily enough and have a constant stable of options for impulse buyers who couldn’t afford to wait for him to craft a glamour specifically for them. Those with enough money and time the plan could buy both a potion to physically change themselves and a glamour trinket to wear to alter that appearance while adding important details such as scent, voice change and built in translation charms if they needed them. He has spent the past three years balancing his business dealings in The Network with his work delving into ancient magical principles for the Regulators. Trivia Random Facts: • Will is a polyglot fluent in English, Arabic, Spanish, German, Dutch, Latin, Hindi, Korean, ancient Greek, and Czech. He's currently working on Portuguese and Japanese. • He has plans to learn Hebrew, Thai, and Swahili next. • He treats his mother's portrait as if she were still alive and will regularly sit and chat with it. • He a reverence for women which puts them on a pedestal of sorts. He'll be incredibly polite to them even if he doesn't particularly like them unless he takes to disliking to them. • He tends to date women rarely, preferring to hold out for someone who completely awes him than bother with someone he only likes. • Will is very attracted to passion in people. • He'd probably never bother with shoes if he didn't have to and regularly walks around his property barefoot. • His favourite texture is smooth wood. • Despite being an introvert to the point of reclusiveness at times he never gets lonely. • He's been known to mix up which cat is Ferret and which is Fish. • He tends to go to sleep early because he cannot convince his body to wake up much after four in the morning on any given day. • He received equestrian training growing up but Will doesn't particularly like horses. • Will's very comfortable and skilled on a broom, mostly thanks to an American girl he met on his travels who was in the US WAF, but almost no one actually knows this about him. • Once every 6-8 weeks, at least, he goes to Morocco to visit his maternal grandfather who he is very close to but who he keeps in contact with on a once a month basis or so only. • Notoriously bad at keeping in contact with pretty much anyone. The only exceptions are his grandfather, Ilias, and Pritch. He has effectively lost contact with pretty much everyone else he has ever known for extended periods time for no other reason than he can't be arsed to write. • He hates Society and will avoid it at all costs if he can. • Has not celebrated a single birthday of his since he was 19. He celebrated his 18th with his best friend, but his absence over the following two made Will resent both his own birthday and Pritch's, which are eleven days apart. • Despite his lack of celebration he always buys or makes Pritch a birthday present. He's not given the man any of them in the past nine years. Instead they are all in a room in his house he uses for nothing else. • While he still travels a lot of his love for it was drained when he was 19-20. The Ravenclaw Aquarius (January 20 - February 18) the Water Bearer. Fixed, air, yang - planetary rulers: Saturn and Uranus. Keywords: "I KNOW" Aquarius is the eleventh house of the Zodiac and rules the circulatory system, shins, and ankles. Positive traits include brilliance, innovation, individuality, openness, social consciousness, inventiveness, practical skill, and self assertion; negative traits are eccentricity, lack of attachment to people and the "real world," over-intellectualizing of the emotions, a crotchety temper, rigidity, intellectual arrogance, and stubbornness. The stereotypical geeks of the magical world, Ravenclaw Aquarians are noted mostly for their genius. They are gifted theorists and inventors, and highly talented students. Most wind up doing pure research after graduating from Hogwarts. Their noses are always in books of esoteric lore. Some people may laugh at them, either for their unconventional lifestyles or (more commonly) because they are obvious nerds, but they don't care. While they can have sharp tempers, especially when they encounter ignorance or stupidity, these wizards generally mean well, and have a "live and let live" philosophy. Their wit is legendary; not everybody gets the Ravenclaw Aquarian's jokes, but those who are subtle and intelligent enough find conversation with an Aquarian Ravenclaw to be quite funny, in a satirical and ironic and irreverent sort of way. Meta Journal: silentium PB: Ben Barnes Player: Cozza Category: Characters Category: Regulators Category: The network